


Moonlight

by TheAngstLord



Series: Bear [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Other, Slow Dancing, soft, soft times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngstLord/pseuds/TheAngstLord
Summary: Staring above the endless sky, Muriel finally realized how beautiful the night could be.
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Series: Bear [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475036
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Moonlight

Staring above the endless sky, Muriel finally realized how beautiful the night could be.

The stars were in full bloom, putting on a light show for the earth. They were lighting his way to his hut, to return to the person he cares most for. He wonders if they can see the sky with the light of the hut? He could see the fire illuminating the man-made house he made.

He should really apologize to them when he gets there since he stayed out so late. It was expected for people to be out and about in the town, but it was surprising how crowded it was that day. He felt overwhelmed, and retreated to Asra’s shop for refuge. Of course, he didn’t mind, but Muriel felt horrible about staying so late without letting his significant other know first.

It’s not like he had a choice in the matter but he still couldn’t help but feel bad. Hopefully, they won’t be too angry with him...although they had the right to be.

But as expected, they weren’t. They were just patiently waiting for him to come home. They never could be angry with him. He could do no wrong in their eyes.

“Welcome back.” They say, smiling up at him.

What should he say? What should he do? He...feels bad.

“...I-I’m sorry…” He murmurs.

They laugh a bit, reaching to hold his face. “What are you sorry for?”

He blushes brightly. “I was...at the shop...with Asra...”

“Alright...I’m just glad you’re alright. I was getting worried.”

“S-Sorry…”

He would never admit it aloud, but...he loved their touch. They were soft, and warm. He started to subconsciously lean into their hands.

“It’s a beautiful night out…” They slide their hands down to his shoulders. “Dance with me?”

Now that was an answer he was not expecting. “W-What??”

“It’s a beautiful night out…” They hum, looking out the window. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to...it’s a suggestion.”

Muriel thinks for a bit.

No one would see them, right?

“I...O-Okay….”

Their eyes light up, and he couldn’t help the small smile that grew on his lips.

Before they both knew it, they were outside, and he was being tugged along to a secluded area with Inanna in tow. He wondered if he regretted this. He can’t dance; he’ll probably just stomp on their feet.

How the hell was he supposed to do this?

They eventually dragged him into a nice opening, a patch of soft grass under them and the full moon in full bloom.

When they offer their hand silently, he shakily takes it.

He still didn’t know how to dance. The last time he tried to dance with them was...the Masquerade.

He shakes the thought out of his mind quickly, wanting to put those events behind him.

“Alright...remember what I taught you? One step forward, two steps back…”

He nods slowly, carefully following their movements.

He was stiff, but all that mattered that he was doing his best.

With the moon and stars in full bloom, Muriel knew that everything will get better.

Everything will be alright.


End file.
